


Sweet Lies

by purplemonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemonster/pseuds/purplemonster
Summary: Sehun gets the call early in the morning."Bring money or Junmyeon dies"He knows someone's going to die and it's not going to be Junmyeon.





	Sweet Lies

**Author's Note:**

> \- Okay, first of all, this is originally a GOT7 (jjp) fic. You can read it under my GOT7 works entitled "Tic Tic Tok". So if anyone starts wondering whether I copied this off somewhere, yeap that's mine.  
> \- I added and changed some stuff to suit Sehun and Junmyeon better.  
> \- violence. mafia au.  
> \- If you see any renditions of this fic outside of ao3 and it's not GOT7 and EXO written by me, please let me know. Thank you!  
> \- All this because of Dokgo Rewind caps (I have not seen the whole thing yet God help me when I do watch it)

He stares at the piece of paper in his hand with the address of the drop off written on it. There’s no signature. But he doesn’t need it. He knows who it is. He heard his voice earlier.  
  


___Bring money or Junmyeon dies._  
  


Sehun crumples the piece of paper in his hand and curls it up tightly into his fist.  
  


A hand squeezes his shoulder and Sehun turns his face to the side to see it’s Minseok.  
  


“We’re ready.” He says. Sehun nods and follows him out the door.  
  


Yixing’s already on the wheel with Chanyeol in the passenger seat. On the other car is Jongdae, Jongin, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun along with the rest of their men. Sehun hadn’t wanted them to come. This was his fight. But Minseok wouldn’t have it. All of them said they weren’t going to stay put. They were all brothers. This was their fight too.  
  


Minseok opens the trunk to one of their cars showing a wide array of weapons they’re bringing along.

  
“I assume it’s the usual?” He asks. Sehun shakes his head. He reaches out for the suitable weapon. It’s not his favorite carbine or his handy pistol. It’s the dagger his father passed down to him. Sehun turns it in his hand, admiring the sharp edge and the knuckle guard on the handle.

  
“Protect your brothers with it.” He had said on his deathbed. “Protect your loved ones with it.”

  
There’s a wrinkle on Minseok’s brow when Sehun takes it.

  
“Your carbine’s much faster.” He says, shutting the trunk.

  
“I don’t want it to end fast for them.” Sehun says through his teeth.

  
Minseok doesn’t say a word.  
  


This isn’t just a job anymore, Sehun thinks as he finally gets in the car.

  
This is personal.

  
  


* * *

  
  


No wives. No husbands. No girlfriends or boyfriends. No lovers on the side. That was the rule. Not until they reach the age of fifty are they allowed to have someone. It was only right. Being a part of an ancient mafia gang meant there should be no distractions. His father and the rest of his friends, who called each other brothers, followed the same rule. And so did their grandfathers and their great grandfathers before them.  
  


Sehun broke this rule first. None of his brothers were pleased.

  
It wasn’t like he broke the rule on purpose. He did try not to. But try as he might, Sehun just couldn’t get that coffee shop owner out of his head. Kim Junmyeon. Bright, beautiful and handsome Kim Junmyeon who served him coffee in his quaint little coffee shop one rainy night.

  
“It’s on the house.” Junmyeon had said when Sehun took out his wallet to pay for the drink. Sehun insisted once more but Junmyeon shook his head and smiled.

  
“You looked like you needed it.”

  
He did. His father died that night. He just got back from his funeral. His father was the last one to go among his brothers, leaving the position open for their children to replace them. Sehun is to be the head of a legacy that his great grandfathers left for him. He knew who his new brothers were going to be. He grew up with them. He had asked Minseok to be the leader since he was the eldest. But he declined, knowing full well that it was tradition to give the position to whom it rightfully belonged to. And it was always meant for Sehun.

  
“I need a lot of things at the moment.” Sehun had replied in his state of bereavement. He’s still too young. He needed the guidance of his father. His mother never dealt with these things and Sehun wasn’t going to drag her in his troubles now. How was he able to run such a great and ancient legacy if he isn’t prepared for it?

  
“I think I know what you need,” Junmyeon said, rounding the counter to sit beside Sehun. And throughout the night, Junmyeon proceeded to tell him about his day.

  
His day. This random person’s day that Sehun has no cares about. He told him about burning his toast that morning on the way to work. How the nice old lady he buys fruit from across the street gave him two extra apples. That he fixed the leak in his sink all by himself. Random things that Sehun did not care at all but found himself getting drowned by it. And by the end of that night, he felt better. Junmyeon had distracted him from feeling the pain of his loss and for just a few minutes, made him forget who he was.

  
And that was the start of it. Sehun would visit Junmyeon for coffee once every month when his responsibilities gave him a break. He’d sit at the same bar stool and Junmyeon would recognize him and serve him coffee himself. Sehun pays. He wasn’t coming back for the free coffee. He was coming back for some _ one _ . The visits had turned weekly then daily, until Sehun had fallen for the coffee shop owner and his random stories and his laugh.

  
“You’re not supposed to be doing this.” Minseok warned him when they found out what he’d been doing for the last few months. They had gathered. All six of his brothers sat him down in the middle of the study where hundreds of meetings had taken place before them. Where all the portraits of their fathers and grandfathers stared down at him, judging him for what he’s doing in his spare time.

  
“I know.” Sehun replied with his head hung low. He knew they were right. He couldn’t afford to slack off. He was the youngest out of all his brothers and he shouldn’t be playing around. He should be catching up to all of them. It is expected of him to be wise and strong beyond his years.

  
“You have to end it tomorrow.” Kyungsoo added. “We have a lot of things to deal with, Sehun.”

  
Sehun nodded. There’s this growing tension with another ancient mafia gang. The new leader who took over didn’t practice the same norms as his father did before him and is posing a threat. They’ve been robbing people blind, harassing men and women, gathering money and followers. People were afraid it might turn serious enough as it is. Serious enough that lives were going to be lost. Sehun has to fix things and set the status quo back before it gets out of hand and traipsing around with Junmyeon wasn’t going to get things done.

  
“I’ll end it tomorrow.” Sehun promised.

  
He knew where Junmyeon lived. He always brought him home after he closed up the coffee shop. He’s bringing him home at that moment and Sehun had been silent all throughout the ride, wondering what to say.

  
“You’re breaking up with me.” Junmyeon spoke before he can and Sehun was surprised. They were not together yet it felt like they were. And before it can even start, Sehun has to end it.

  
“Yes,” Sehun answered honestly. “I am.”

  
“And you’re not going to tell me why.”

  
Right there, Sehun wanted to keep him. Junmyeon was older than him. He was smarter and wiser. He didn’t fool around. He was everything Sehun was attracted to and to let him go would mean letting go of an incredible person. But to keep from breaking the rules, to keep himself from being distracted, Sehun had to do just that.

  
“So if this is the last time I’m seeing you, why don’t you come up to my place.” Junmyeon invited. He was not teasing him. He was not making fun of him. He wanted Sehun for real and Sehun thought, what harm could one night bring?

  
It brought him so much. Not harm. Something more dangerous. Something more torturous. He fell in love. It didn’t happen overnight. It didn’t just happen because Junmyeon kissed him and held him and allowed Sehun to have his way with him. It happened because Junmyeon was a persistent fool who allowed Sehun to break up with him but still opened his doors to him when Sehun needed an escape and can’t help but visit him sometimes. They no longer hang out at the coffee shop but in bed, where they lie naked and Junmyeon tells him stories about his day, with Sehun kissing him up his back, giving extra care to spread him before sinking inside him. Where Junmyeon makes sure he’s comfortable in his own bed after a night of dealing with a few gangs, letting Sehun wrap his arms around him as he sleeps. Where Junmyeon patches his wounds from a fight without asking why he got them and then rides him in the tub, eliciting moans that reverberate off the walls after a long hot bath.

  
“Tell me a lie.” Junmyeon would say to him after they finish. He’d ask this of him as they stay in each other’s arms and Sehun would give him one. He is a librarian today. A bartender tomorrow. A singer. A model. He is anything but the person he is. He lives a free life. He and Junmyeon are together. Sweet lies he whispers in Junmyeon’s ears and stories he makes up to escape the life he is living now. Sweet lies Junmyeon knows are temporary. For when they wake, Sehun would break up with him in the morning, something he always does without fail.  
  


“I’m serious,” Sehun added one day. Junmyeon is naked under the sheets while Sehun is getting ready to leave. “I can’t be with you.”

  
“Why?” Junmyeon asked. He sounded like he was daring him. He didn’t sound scared. “If you’re going to break up with me, then tell me why.”

  
“Because I’m not a very good person.” Sehun explained. It’s a vague explanation. “I’m not who you think I am.”

  
“And who are you?” Junmyeon had smiled, pushing the blankets off of him so he can come up to him. He’s beautiful naked. He has a wonderful body that Sehun’s hands reach out and wrap his arms around him, covering him from the rest of the world. He has come to be very possessive of Junmyeon. In his head, Junmyeon is his despite him pushing him away every day. It’s selfish and dangerous. But Sehun’s life has always been like that.

  
“Hyung...” Sehun whispered in his ear as Junmyeon cups his face and starts kissing him underneath his jaw. “I… I hurt people.”

  
It was a sorry attempt at scaring him. Because Sehun couldn’t take it anymore. Junmyeon was making it harder for him to push him away. He wants him to know who he really is. What he does. Maybe that would finally get Junmyeon to see some sense.

  
But nothing happened. If Junmyeon had been affected by that, he hadn’t shown it. He didn’t push him away. He only throws an arm around his neck and brings their foreheads together.

  
“To keep the peace.” He had said. And maybe Junmyeon did know who he was. His family name wasn’t exactly a secret. The locals knew what his family were capable of. No one messed with them and Sehun does keep the peace. He makes sure that all gangs are within their territory and punishes those who stay out of line. He makes sure they don’t harm the innocent and deals with outsiders who cause trouble in his own way.

  
“It’s dangerous being with me.” Sehun pressed and Junmyeon had smirked and replied,

  
“If you’re trying to scare me, it’s not working.”

  
Sehun introduced Junmyeon to his brothers right after. If he was going to break the rules, he wasn’t going to keep Junmyeon a secret any longer. His brothers didn’t like it. They didn’t accept him at first. But Junmyeon had a way with people and soon enough, Jongin and Yixing were hanging out with him whenever he came over. Chanyeol, Jongdae and Kyungsoo enjoyed his random stories and Baekhyun laughed more when he was around. Minseok was the last one to warm up to him. And that was only because he finally saw the way Junmyeon treated the rest. Like they were his brothers too.

  
Junmyeon never asked about the weapons displayed in the study or the guards around the estate. Junmyeon never stared when they drag someone inside closed doors. He never asked why most of them would emerge from the room with blood spattered on their clothes and weapons in their hands. Sehun waits for him to ask. But he never does.

  
Sehun’s hands are always tainted with blood. He hurts people. Even worse when he takes people’s lives away when the situation desperately calls for it. But whenever he holds Junmyeon in his arms, whenever he kisses him at night and makes love to him, he handles him with such care and gentleness, scared that a single touch would break him.

  
Junmyeon is Sehun’s taste of what a normal life is like and he loves him for his patience and understanding at the dangerous life Sehun is living instead.

  
One day, while hanging out at Junmyeon’s coffeeshop, Sehun sees one of their rival gangs come in. The ones that were causing tension and trouble in their neighborhood. The ones that were rumored to be taking down the other gangs to get to the top. The ones that were taking over establishments for themselves. Sehun has heard about them and he sits there in his bar stool, trying his best to keep calm when they step inside.

  
“Your menu looks… great.” One of them says, eyeing Junmyeon up and down with a stare Sehun wasn’t comfortable with. He was the leader. Sehun had seen him around before.

  
“Thank you. I do take extra care in choosing and roasting my own beans.” Junmyeon replied, too busy to take notice of what that originally implied.

  
“What if we want what’s not on the menu?” The man grinned. Sehun had to keep himself from leaving his seat.

  
“Oh what would you like?” Junmyeon asked, finally taking his eyes off from what he was doing and looking at his customer.

  
“You.”

  
Sehun shouldn’t have let his emotions get in the way but he’s already up from his seat and grabbing the man by his collar. He didn’t care that there were people in the shop. The man was eyeing Junmyeon like he was a piece of meat and talking to him like he was cheap.

  
Gasps were heard around him and he can see from the corner of his eyes that the man’s posse were already reaching inside their jackets for their weapons.

  
“Oh Sehun,” The man laughed. “I didn’t think I’d find you here.”

  
“Leave. Now.” Sehun only growls at them.

  
“You don’t own this coffee shop.” The man says.

  
“I do.” Junmyeon crosses his arms in front of him, not even showing an ounce of fear. “And I’d like it if you leave and never come back.”

  
The man only smirks at Sehun. “So the rumors were true. You do have a boy on the side.”

  
Sehun only grips his collar tighter. He hated that Junmyeon was there for these people to see.

  
“He’s lovely. I love how I can get you all riled up when I haven’t even done anything to him yet.”

  
He should’ve killed the man then. But they were in public and this was Junmyeon’s coffeeshop. He didn’t want to give it a bad name.

  
“Leave.” Sehun just says again through his teeth. Every moment these guys were here made him feel out of control and he never wants Junmyeon to see this side of him.

  
The man just smiled. Sehun doesn’t like it. The image of him smiling and looking at Junmyeon is stuck in his head even after they close up.

  
Sehun has Junmyeon well protected after that. Sehun has no choice. They know who Junmyeon is now. They know how important he is to Sehun and he can’t afford Junmyeon to be dragged into all this.

  
“The guards aren’t necessary.” Junmyeon frowned when Sehun has them stationed around his coffee shop twenty-four seven.

  
“It’s to keep you safe.” Sehun only says.

  
“I can take care of myself.”

  
“I still don’t want to risk it.”

  
“Sehun-”

  
“Please,” Sehun pleaded and his voice had cracked. The way Junmyeon makes him feel so much of this scares him. “I love you. I want you safe.”

  
Junmyeon hadn’t complained after that.

  
He’s glad he told him he loved him. Because twelve hours later, Sehun gets a call that the coffee shop has been ransacked, his men killed and Junmyeon gone.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The money was necessary. He knew that. They had been eyeing Junmyeon’s coffeeshop for awhile now and to have Sehun be involved was a bonus for them.

  
The plan was to fake the drop off. Sehun knows they’ll be expecting this. But he only needs to know where they’re hiding so he can get Junmyeon out.

  
“Don’t fuck it up, Sehun.” The leader threatened on his last phone call.

  
“You can’t tell me what to do-”

  
A rustle on the line has Sehun stop what he’s saying and the next voice he hears sends his insides turning.

  
“Hey,” Junmyeon whispers. He doesn’t sound scared and Sehun is so proud of him.

  
“Hyung,” Sehun breathes. “I’m so sorry, hyung. I’ll get you out of there. I promise. Did they hurt you?”

  
Junmyeon laughs. It’s a throaty laugh and Sehun knows they haven’t been treating him well and Junmyeon, as always, is only trying to make things better.

  
“They’re nothing like you guys. They’re a bunch of wussies-”

  
And then Sehun hears Junmyeon being wrenched away from the phone and a few blows being thrown.

  
They made him listen to Junmyeon taking blow after blow and Sehun throws the phone across the room.

  
He’s starting to become delirious. The need to see Junmyeon and have him safe and whole in his arms is eating up at him. He’s scared and ashamed. He’s put Junmyeon in danger. He’s put his brothers in danger. He’s brought his whole family’s legacy to shame with his recklessness. He doesn’t feel like the strong man his father expected him to be.

  
“We’ll get him out of there,” Jongin assured him. “We’ll kill whoever did this to him-”

  
“No,” Sehun snarls. “I’ll be the one to kill that asshole.”

  
Everything goes according to plan. They drive to the drop off and Sehun is following them down to their quarters. Minseok and the rest of his brothers deal with all of them, killing every single last one of them while Sehun heads off to find Junmyeon, dagger in his hand and ready to kill.

  
He finds Junmyeon in a room with three men. His clothes are torn and his face is filled with bruises. He has a deep cut on his lower lip and he’s slumped in his seat. Yet when he sees Sehun, he smiles.

  
Sehun has killed people before. But not like this.

  
He uses the dagger, slicing the man in his throat who held Junmyeon captive, slowly, painfully. He lets him feel the excruciating pain of dying a slow death. He takes bullet after bullet but that doesn’t slow Sehun down until he manages to kill every single one of them. He kills the man on Junmyeon’s right who was holding him back, plunging the dagger in his chest. He kills the man on Junmyeon’s left who he knows beat him up. Sehun has always been merciful, killing people and ending it for them fast. But not for them.

  
He carries Junmyeon out of there when all of it is over, leaving the three still suffering from their slow deaths. Sehun is covered in blood but Junmyeon snuggles up to him anyway.

  
“Tell me a lie.” Junmyeon says weakly. But Sehun doesn’t. No more lies.

  
“You’re safe.” Sehun tells him instead. It’s the truth. “You’re safe now.”

  
“I told you I can take care of myself.” Junmyeon replies and Sehun laughs, but it turns into choked up sobs as he takes him home.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_Beloved son. May his memory be eternal_ is what says on Junmyeon’s tombstone and Sehun stares at it with a knot on his chest.

  
“It could use a few flowers.” Junmyeon says to his side. Sehun looks at him sadly.

  
“Are you sure this is what you want?” Sehun asks.

  
Junmyeon slips his fingers through his and squeezes his hand. He was buried yesterday. His mother and father came and pretended to cry along with his friends and relatives while Sehun and the rest of them stood a few meters away, hidden. The world had to see Junmyeon die. Everyone who knew him need to believe he was dead. It was the only way for Junmyeon to continue living without posing a threat for Sehun. There will always be people after Sehun and they will always get to him through Junmyeon.

  
“Living a dead life isn’t so bad.” Junmyeon shrugs. “I’ve always wanted to be different.”

  
Sehun doesn’t laugh at his joke.

  
“Fine. I do feel kind of bad for making my parents go through this even if they do know the truth.” Junmyeon adds. “But I like this new life. Minseok said it suited me.”

  
It does. Sehun has seen Jongdae and Baekhyun train Junmyeon how to fight and Minseok and Kyungsoo teaching him how to fire a gun. Chanyeol said he’s getting better in combat, being his sparring partner all the time and Yixing and Jongin thinks Junmyeon looks good in black. He was their new brother now.

  
“If it’s really what you want…” Sehun trails off when Junmyeon rises on his toes, presses up to him and kisses him full in the mouth. The guards all around them turn their heads away from them to give them privacy.

  
“Yes. I want this. I can’t just stay behind a counter and make coffee all my life knowing the world is like this. I want to help make things right.” Junmyeon says and Sehun knows how much things are going to change for the better with Junmyeon around.

  
“Also, I want you. So stop worrying about me, Oh Sehun. Like I said, I can take care of myself.” Junmyeon whispers, hands already finding purchase on Sehun’s sides and it’s Sehun who dips his head and kisses him.

  
There are no more lies told at the end of the day. Just truths and Sehun loves that Junmyeon stays despite it all. Sehun’s life has always been dangerous. He’s still not ready to accept the responsibilities that were left for him. He still thinks he’s weak. But with Junmyeon and his brothers by his side, where everything is turning out exciting, he’s strong enough to handle things. For all of them, he’s willing to try.


End file.
